destino allineare
by EndOfAllSanity
Summary: The founders left heirs....Though they are suprising in the most ways. And their elementals? Hogwarts is in for an intersting year...
1. Chapter 1

A/N: okay, i've found many interesting fanfics here, so I decided to make a combo of a few. Enjoy !

Disclaimer: ionly own the plot.

destino allineare

by Alex

An ordinary day. An ordinary Transfiguarion class.

Then it all started. True Destiny.

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP

Hermione suddenly heard a tune...it was like Fur Elise, but different somehow.

It seemed to be singing.

The four founders,

they had a secret,

only a few know,

it's the ones who seek it.

and hermione was enveloped in a dark, emerald green light.

Slytherin had been found.

HPHPHHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP

In the middle of potions, Draco couldn't take it anymore. He was hearing something, an old piano song...

but it seemed there was singing.

He finally heard the last notes...or so he thought.

The four founders,

they had a secret,

only a few know,

it's the ones who seek it.

but then it started again. Draco was suddenly flying upward in a brilliant, sapphire green mist. The song got louder.

Ravenclaw...

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHHPHHPHPHP

Blaise Zambini was having an ordinary, boring Charms class. Flitwick was going on and on abouthow

his star student, Granger, wasn't in class. Come to think about it, Draco wasn't in class either. He tapped

he pencil against his desk. And then- there was singing.

'What the crap!' Blaise thought. But then he heard the words.

The four founders,

they had a secret,

only a few know,

it's the ones who seek it.

It echoed in his mind before his body was finally envoloped in a yellow fog. And louder.

The loyal and just...

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHHPHP

Seamus finnigan was just sitting outside near the lake singing- a passion few knew he had. Some even said he should

audition for Hogwarts Idol, a brillinant new reality show. He had thought about it, but decided against it. Like he would

ever win?

"hah' he thought 'Why the shiz nip am I even in Gryffindor? I ain't brave worth a cheeto."

but then, he suddenly heard what sounded like singing. Beautiful voice of a young woman, and the deep voices of two

gents. He cought it and started singing again.

The four founders,

the had a secret,

only a few know,

it's the ones who seek it.

And he was captured in a swiriling light the color of blood.

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP

All the students were drawn to a dumbledore's office, where the piano grew louder...

The heirs...

HPHHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP

When they entered, they were drawn to a round table in the middle of the room where four neaklaces started to glow.

There was a a brilliant emerald

A powerful looking Ruby

An beautiful Sapphire

And a elegant Citrine.

The neaklaces flew to their owners.

The Heirs had awoken.

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP

When they toutched their neaklaces, there was a change. Hermione's hair turned jet black

and her eyes turned an icy gray that was very frightening.

Seamus's hair turned a very dark brown and his eyes a dark orange that were very intimidating.

Draco's hair turned a golden color and his eyes a dark, saddening, watery blue rimmed with a light brown.

Blaise's hair had also turned jet black and his eyes a golden color rimmed with brown.

The neaklaces found their way around their neaks and clasped themselves.

Suddenly, a ruckus arowse.

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP

Around hermione was a whirlwind of ice and wind; Around Draco was a ring a fire and leaves;

Seamus had a ring of hearts and metal around him (I know, weird powers, but they'll come into play later); and

around blaise was a swirl of water and wood.

The Heirs payed their price. Their most loved ones were dead.

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP

A/N: okay, okay, I know it's really slow right now, but that's kind of how the begining of storys are, ya know?

As you can tell, this will be a Hermione and someone story, but that will be determined...actually, I already know

who, but i'll leave you in the black. ha! Read it and review, please? IF ya don't minda...


	2. Frolic ON The Grounds

A/N: okay, I realize I accidentally said 'Sapphire Green" but I meant sapphire blue. Alrighty? Goody!

Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot, alrighty?

destino allineare

By Alex.

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP

Suddenly, four people collapsed to the floor, dead. No evidence of a murder, the mastermind behind this

was clever...Everyone but the heirs thought. The heirs knew. It wasn't murder, their hearts just stopped...

Those found dead, why the closest to the heirs.

Hermione's closest friend from her muggle neighborhood, Chase, had died.

One of Draco's elder sibilings, Miranda, had been killed.

Blaise's pet dog had been mauled by the curse (let's just call it that..)

And Seamus...Dean died.

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP

"dumbledore!' Professor McGonagall cried out, seeing what had happened "What is going on?"

Dumbledore looked at Minerva sadly "Minerva...it has happened...Centuries, and it ends up being thebest students

this school has seen...SO much pain, so much sufferening..."

Minerva's face fell. "...What kind of suffering?"

Dumbledore sighed. "The closest person to each of the heirs has died..."

Professor McG. jumped in fright "Mr. Potter certainly isn't dead, I saw him and Mr.Weasley a moment ago in the halls.."

"It was her best friend...Chase Whinnet."

Minerva's eyes softened. "And the others?"

"Miranda Malfoy, Skippy the Dog, and Mr.Dean Thomas."

Minerva was silent for the first time in years.

This would be an intersting year.

"but wait! What about those tornados? And why the hell is Hermione Slytherin's heir? She isn't pure blood!" Minerva yelled, in shock

her favorite student was slytherin.

Albus sighed again "Minnerva, Hermione IS pureblood. She was adopted. Didn't you know that?"

MInerva looked shocked "Who are her real parents?"

"Look at her closely Minerva."

Professor McGonagall looked at her. The eyes. The eyes the Alexanders had been famous for. Their icy glance would melt when

someone actually took the time to know them.

Lidia and Michael Alexander. They were murdered by Voldemort because they wouldn't become deatheaters"

"Correct you are."

Minerva smiled. She had been quite fond of the two Slytherins. They were best friends with Severus, he was Lydia's brother.

The whirlwinds stopped. The four teens collapsed on the floor, unconsious.

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP

When Draco awoke, he had a feeling of difference...He focused on his palm. He clenched his first and started crying. Miranda had

been the only one to ever actually understand him. The tears fell down his face. His hand suddenly burned. HE unclenched his fist.

Fire was flowing from it. He yelped, waking hermione. She jumped up and you could see the frost coming from her hands. She chuckled

and grabbed his hand.

"Hey!" Draco yelped "You'll burn yourself, Mudblood!"

Hermione laughed hollowly. "Malfoy, Malfoy Malfoy. I am no mudblood. I am an Alexander. Uncle is Professor Severus Snape. I had

a glamour charm on me my whole life, the stones just-" She broke down crying. She had just realized what had happend.

Chase, her life, her rock was dead. He had always helped her through the times, good and bad. The only muggle who knew she was

a witch.

Draco grimaced. He was never good at comforting enemies...who was? He sat himself next to her and patted her shoulder. "There...there?"

Hermine laughed coldly "Malfoy, I can freeze and whiplash that pretty toned butt of yours, so I would move."

Draco looked at her with concern in his eyes "Hermione, I just want to help. My sister...the closest person

ever to me...She-s-she died..."

Hermione looked at him, her eyes not as icy...almost comforting. "Draco, I'm sorry. I didn't think about others. Wonder what happened with Blaise.."

Blaise smiled in his sleep and mumbled "Hermione you can call me anytime...Draco, go away from mah woman..." at this, the two people

in mention chuckled. Classic Blaise.

Hermione smirked an evil smirk. She had an idea. She quickly whispered her plan to draco who chuckled. This would be funny (This is also

somewhat in Di Amore...sorry)

SShe layed down next to Blaise and started stroking his chest. "Blaisseeee wake upppp" she whispered suductivly.

He cuddled up to her and Draco felt his blood boil (What the heck am I thinking? That's hermione! Hermione Alexander! Harry and Ron would beat me up!" Draco thought

franticly) "ten more minuhtezz" blaise mumbled.

"get up now or I'll freeze your head and you'll get frost biteeee..."

Blaise jumped up. "skippy..." he said, his eyes wattering at the thought of his beloved yorkie. he raised his hands upward and a water ball

formed. He got a smile on his face and laughed. He made two more and started juggling. Hermione and Draco laughed at his antics then the trio

starting weeping for their loved ones...and dogs...again.

Seamus suddenly stood up, apparentally awake. "Guys...I know that we all lost something...I lost a best friend. But we all have to pull through."

They just sniffed at him "Look, do it or i'll get a whirlwind of metal and you'll all hurt baaadddllllyyyy-"

Hermione sent a gust of ice at him hitting him in the nose.

Her face lit up suddenly. "you guys, follow me! I have an idea!"

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP

Blaise was excited. They were at the tree near the lake.

"Okay, you see...it goes like this. Blaise, make a water ball, if you dont mind."

"Not at all Hermione!" He made a water ball in his palm.

Hermione went up to him and turned to Draco. "Drracccooo would you please turn arrrounnnddd?" she said looking all innocent.

Draco looked at the Slytherin confusedly. "Alrigghttt..." he said, turning around.

Hermione smirked and sent a ton of frost to the water ball, making it snow...SNOW!

She smiled at blaise. "Thank you. Now watch this little didly..." she threw the snow ball at Draco, landing bam in the middle of his

head. He turned around, but she was alreaedy behind him. She jumped on his back so that he couldn't attack her and chuckled.

Draco smiled then shook his head. He grabbed he legs and jumped into the lake. "eekkkk!" Hermione shreiked.

Blaise smirked. Time for his part. He moved the water so that they were both on a plat form and couldn't fall off.

Draco poked the water under him. "Neat." he said, poking. Hermione then got another idea. She froze the part under Draco. Blaise caught on and made

it into a slide. A...water slide. (ironic). She foze it completley, making Draco land on well...land.

He used his other power, Earth, to make a pile of leaves to land in.

Seamus giggled (yes, giggled) and asked "Hey Draco, why didn't you just melt the ice?"

Draco looked at hermione and whispered something to blaise who laughed heartedly. he nodded and made a whip of water push Hermione over to the

slide, which she promptly fell down. There was one thing Draco didn't comprehend however...

Draco hadn't moved from his landing spot except to stand up. Hermione crashed into him, making him fall down, her on top of him.

Hermione got up laughing. "Sorry about that Draco. Need a hand?"

Draco looked at her shakedly. "nnno thanks."

Hermione looked at him odly. "You okay, Senior Dragon?"

Draco shook his head. "just fine."

"Alright, if you say so."

Seamus looked at the group. "It's good that we all had fun, but should we go and talk to the head master? HE's probally wondering where we are."

The goup nodded, and they went to have a chat with old man Albus.

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHHPHPHP

OKay, okay, you most likley know by now...oh, and you might want to know who has what...

hermione (slytherin)-Ice/Wind

Draco(Ravenclaw)-Fire/Earth

Blaise(Hufflepuff)- Water/Wood

Seamus(Gryffindor)-Love/Metal

okay, I know the power of love is...intersting, at that, but it will all come into play later in the story.


	3. A Singing Sensation to Sweep the Nation

A/N: OKay, I had an idea to start another chappy..yay?

Disclaimer: Yes, I own Harry Potter. Me, the sarcastic person from Washington who sounds

more like their from boston...rrriiiggghghhtttt.

destino allineare

by Alex

HPHPHHPPHPHPHPHPHPHP

Hermione tuned her acustic gutair. She hadn't played in ages. She was sitting in the founder's

common room (hey, even they slept somewhere) 4 days after the uncover-ment-do-hickey. Salazar

had liiked the colors black, green, and silver very much...not that she was complaining. She grabbed

her guitar pick and started playing something. After a while she started singing along.

Welcome to the real world", she said to me  
Condescendingly  
Take a seat  
Take your life  
Plot it out in black and white  
Well I never lived the dreams of the prom kings  
And the drama queens  
I'd like to think the best of me  
Is still hiding  
Up my sleeve

They love to tell you  
Stay inside the lines  
But something's better  
On the other side

I wanna run through the halls of my high school  
I wanna scream at the  
Top of my lungs  
I just found out there's no such thing as the real world  
Just a lie you've got to rise above

So the good boys and girls take the so called right track  
Faded white hats  
Grabbing credits and  
Maybe transfers  
They read all the books but they can't find the answers  
And all of our parents  
They're getting older  
I wonder if they've wished for anything better  
While in their memories  
Tiny tragedies

They love to tell you  
Stay inside the lines  
But something's better  
On the other side

I wanna run through the halls of my high school  
I wanna scream at the  
Top of my lungs  
I just found out there's no such thing as the real world  
Just a lie you got to rise above

I am invincible(3x)  
As long as I'm alive

I wanna run through the halls of my high school  
I wanna scream at the  
Top of my lungs  
I just found out there's no such thing as the real world  
Just a lie you've got to rise above

I just can't wait till my 10 year reunion  
I'm gonna bust down the double doors  
And when I stand on these tables before you  
You will know what all this time was for

By this time, she had a small audience consisting of Dracio, Blaise, and Seamus.

"wow, hermione! We gotta jam sometime!" Seamus said, holding out his bass.

"I play keyboards! Hey, maybe we can convince Dracy (semaus laughed at his nickname) to play with us.

He plays drums."

Hermione smiled "Awesome idea! Let's get him out right now!"

Blaise smiled "Anything for you, Fair Lady Slytherin!"

Hermione smirked. "Hah, fat chance! me, fair. pshaw!"

The trio laughed and went to draco's door and knocked.

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHHP'

Draco, for one, was glad for the interuption. All Rowena Ravenclaw had in her room was trashy old

romance novels and poetry. Limericks could get annoying after a while, you know?

Seamus asked him to jam with them. What could it hurt? He grabed his stix (I spell it that way for fun sometimes when

it doesn't affect a grade or somthin) and walked into the common room.l

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP

Once draco and Blaise got their insturments, they asked each other what all they could play.

They decided on Dance Dance by fall out boy, but Blaise changed his keyboard to an electirc

guitar, as did Hermione.

She says she's no good with words but I'm worse  
Barely stuttered out  
"A joke of a romantic" or stuck to my tongue  
Weighed down with words too over-dramatic  
Tonight it's "it can't get much worse"  
Vs. "no one should ever feel like.."

I'm two quarters and a heart down  
And I don't want to forget how your voice sounds  
These words are all I have so I'll write them  
So you need them just to get by

Dance, Dance  
We're falling apart to half time  
Dance, Dance  
And these are the lives you'd love to lead  
Dance, this is the way they'd love  
If they knew how misery loved me

You always fold just before you're found out  
Drink up its last call  
Last resort  
But only the first mistake and I...

I'm two quarters and a heart down  
And I don't want to forget how your voice sounds  
These words are all I have so I'll write them  
So you need them just to get by

Why don't you show me the little bit of spine  
You've been saving for his mattress, love

Dance, Dance  
We're falling apart to half time  
Dance, Dance  
And these are the lives you'd love to lead  
Dance, this is the way they'd love  
If they knew how misery loved me

Why don't you show me the little bit of spine  
You've been saving for his mattress (mattress, mattress)  
I only want sympathy in the form of you crawling into bed with me

Dance, Dance  
We're falling apart to half time  
Dance, Dance  
And these are the lives you'd love to lead

Dance this is the way they'd love (way they'd love)  
Dance this is the way they'd love (way they'd love)  
Dance this is the way they'd love  
If they knew how misery loved me

Dance, Dance  
Dance, Dance  
Dance, Dance  
Dance, Dance

They finished with a bang. They all congratuald one another because they played perfectally.

An intersting night for all. They went their seperate ways to their seperate rooms and bit one another

good night

HPHPHPHPHPPHPHPHPHPHP

Hermione couldn't sleep that night so she started to sing one of her favorite songs, Delta Dawn.

She was forty-one and her daddy still called her baby.  
Everyone in Brownsville thinks she's crazy,  
'cause she walks to the station with a suitcase in her hand.  
And she's looking for a mysterious dark-haired man.

In her younger days they called her Delta Dawn.  
Prettiest woman you ever laid eyes on.  
But a man of low degree stood by her side,  
and he promised he would take her for his bride.

Delta Dawn, what's that flower you have on?  
Could it be a faded rose from days gone by?  
Did I hear you say he was meeting you here today  
to take you to his mansion in the sky?

After a few verses, she grew tired, and went to sleep. Another day, another time that passes where she cannot

stop thinking about him.

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP

Suddenly, someting hit draco, and it just HAD to be at 5 in the morning.

He shook Blaise and Seamus awake and told them to meet him in the common room in 5 miniutes.

He came to the last door. Hermione. He went to her bedside and brushed some hair out of her face. He lightly kissed

her on the forehead and shook her awake lightly. No one could know he loved her, she wouldn't talk to him again!

She woke up and draco said softly "Hey. Meet me in the common room in a miniute, please?" She nodded and he left

to meet the others.

Where Seamus had seen the kiss. only blaise knew about that he had seen. And Seamus had a brilliant plan.

He had seen all the signs. When Draco was all nervous and stutter-y after the lake...fiasco, it was because he

had just realized it. Draco liked...no, loved, Hermione. It was all ovbious to the non-oblibious eye. As Seamus

grabbed a beer (yep, who doesn't like beer? Well, i've only had a bit, and I liked it) and sat down as draco and Hermione

came out of her room.

"Heirs, we have a problem." He said to them "I woke up and realized something. What will we do in classes. It IS afterall, the first

day of school after winer break-thing today. I mean, Snape will totally notice something is up. Hermione IS his neice after all." There

were mummers of agrement all around "Any ideas of what we should do?"

Seamus stood up boldly "Just answer their questions. They would find out eventually." They nodded their heads.

This would be an intersting day indeed.

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP

They all walked to class the next day with their heads held high. They heard quite a few wolf

whistles on Hermiones part, and Draco emediatly shot them a smoldering glare. If you didn't know that he actually

did control fire, youd be freaked out...so, naturally, everyone was bezerk. Until Hermione glared at them. Then, they

just were stiff.

Luckily (pshaw) their first class was potions. Fun Day indeed, no?

HPHHPHPHHPHPHPHPHP

When they entered the potions classroom and sat down, Harry and Ron were already there.

"Hey Beautiful. Care to go to hogsmeade with me this weekend, babes?" Ron said, trying to be smooth.

Harry sighed. "Please excuse my friend Ron here. I'm Harry Potter. What's your name?"

Hermione laughed. "Harry, you'll find out soon enough." He smiled at her and then Snape walked in.

"Lucy?" He whispered just loud enough to hear.

"Uncle Sev." She said back. He promptly fainted.

HPHPHPHPHPHHPPHPHP

Another day another chap


	4. Uncle Sev

A/N: okay, hermione's real name is Lucy, in case you didn't get that in the previous chapter. If no one reviews

this chap, I don't know if i'll continue...i'll update hogwarts idol or something, I don't know.

Disclamier: I only own the plot

This Title Is Hard To Remember

by AlexKath

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP

After Professor Snape passed out, Hermione barked out some orders.

"Harry, Weasley, get a bucket of water! Draco, get the shampoo! Payback time! Or i'll be doing him a favor...anyhow, lets

move people!"

They obeyed quickly and passed her the items. She put his hair in the water and washed it. She then did a drying charm,

and Severus's hair actually looked quite nice. And smelled fruity.

He groggily woke up. WHen he saw Lucy/Hermione, he smiled his first genuine smile in ages and hugged her. He kept

saying oh my god and various other choice comments, until a lock of his hair went into his face.

"WHAT THE CRAP!" Severus bellowed

Mione, you gots some splainin to do!

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP

"So let me get this straight." Severus said after the heirs explained "Lucy is the heir of Slytherin. Finnigan is the heir of Gryffindork. I mean dor.

Zambini is the heir to Hufflepuff (he guffawed) and Draco is the heir to Ravenclaw. Plus, Lucy is alive when we all thought that she died when

her parents died in the fire all those years ago. Why was I not told?"

"Urhm..." Lucy said looking at her feet "I didn't tell you because my alias was Hermione Granger...It wouldn't have been pretty, to say

the least?" She answered uncertainly.

Snape nodded smiling "God Lucy, it's good to have you back." He hugged her and she hugged back.

"Just...Keep washing your hair."

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP

A/N: Okay, short, I know.I am going to update Malferret pretty soon, though it is also a really short chapter. I thought it

was a cute place to end this chap, alrighty? Awes. Love it, hate it, feel free to flame it. Except you, Chuck Norris.


	5. I finally Update This Story Again

A/N: Sorry it took so long, everyone. But AlexKath is back to write this story, and dog-gonnit, I'm gonna write it better than it was before. Let's face it, it sucks like rotten vegetables.

Disclaimer: I only own the plot. And the flames. Plus the character placement…….only those who read my reviews will get that last one;-D. Plus the snarky-dungeon-bat-additude-of-doom. That too.

I forget how to spell the title of this story, dog-gonnit

By Alexkath

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP

Draco woke up to a wonderful autumn day in mid-October. The birds were chirping, the damn bees had finally gone to hibernate, and he felt like he was flying…….not!

After Her-_Lucy _washed his hair and Snape actually realized that he lost his snarky-dungeon-bat-additude-of-doom, he went ballistic. He challenged Potty-I mean _Potter_- to a wizard's duel for allowing Hermione to do that to him, though he obviously didn't care and just wanted an excuse to try and hurt Potter, and well………to say the least, the extent of the damage wasn't pretty. Three broken bones, a severed lung, and a "THAT'S ENOUGH" (courtesy of Hermione) later, bother student and teacher were stuck in the hospital wing, glaring at one another whilst getting various potions shoved down their throats. Splendid, indeed.

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP

Severus glanced at Potter, and catching him looking back, gave a smoldering glare that made the poor Boy-Who-Just-Won't-Die cower in fear. Voldemort could learn a thing or two from one Professor Severus Snape. At least, after 12 year's worth of teaching, the twelve years worth of students could agree.

Harry was honestly not much better. After the war had ended, amid many parties of people with giant foam fingers saying "Go Light team!" and various people with "Potter" written on the back on quiddich jerseys, Harry found his girlfriend- now ex-girlfriend- Ginny Weasley snogging Dean Thomas- Now deceased- and to top it all off, now that Dean died, Ginny was saying that "He had pressured her into it and knew that deep inside his heart, Harry knew that" but Harry knew it was just for publicity.

Snape looked at Harry. "I suppose we better make a truce………for Lucy's sake."

Harry rolled his eyes.

"Yeah, about that…….care to explain? How could you have a niece?"

"I had a sister, potter. Lydia was her name. Practically a carbon-copy of Lucy except she had almost black eyes."

"Oh. I'm quite sorry for your loss, Professor Snape." His face looked solemn and then perked up for a moment. "Oh, and by the way Professor, have you seen Hermione?"

"I _am_ Hermione."

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP

A/N: Ohhhh cliffy! What will Snape do when he finds out that Hermione was his niece? Check back, next chapter of (insert story name here)!


End file.
